Blue Veins
Blue Veins ( ; literally "Vampire") is a 2016 Hong Kong supernatural television drama produced by Joe Chan Wai-Kun for TVB, starring Kay Tse, Kevin Cheng and Grace Chan. Filming took place from April to July 2015 on location in Hong Kong and the Netherlands. It premiered on Hong Kong's TVB Jade and Malaysia's Astro On Demand on April 11, 2016, airing Monday through Sunday during its 9:30-10:30 pm timeslot.TVB新劇《殭》劇情介紹 Retrieved May 9, 2016 The fictional show is about nine immortal humans who fight against vampires. Plot 500 years ago, ten members of Kam-Yi-Wai took an order to kill a group of vampires of unknown origins. All except one were killed by vampires. After the vampires left, the nine Kam-Yi-Wai's dead bodies were struck by lightning and turned into super powered immortals. In the present, the nine immortal humans hide amongst the people, seeking and killing vampires. They believe that they could be mortal again if they kill all the vampires. Lam Mung-Nam is a vampire that has been trying to be a human for a decade. She hides in the Lam family, residing with her human sister, Lam Mung-Yiu, whose parents were killed by vampires, causing her not to speak anymore, and her grandmother, Wong Chi-Hung. The grandmother, Wong Chi-hung, rescues three youths who are searching for vampires in the Netherlands. One of them, Ghost Yau Ling-mui, steals a ring from the vampiress Xenia's tomb. While they are back in Hong Kong, some supernatural things happen. Ghost gains a mind reading ability, and a stomachache. Xenia wants them to return the magic ring and claims that it is a family heirloom, and she is responsible for its safekeeping. Ghost's best friends, Ho Nin and Ho Yuet, are students from a martial art school, Ceoi-Yi School. Its creator and founder Kam Kin learned martial art skills from one of the nine undead-humans, Ying Wut-Zoek (who at the time was calling himself Ying Zoi-sang). Kam Kim also has a student called C Kwan who works with Mung-Lam as a forensic medical doctor. After Kam Kin dies, he passes his students to Ying Wut-zoek, asking him to take care of them. Ying Wut-zoek then trains them to be vampire hunters. Cast Main *Kevin Cheng as Ying Wut-zoek (刑活著) (homophone to Still alive, 仍活著), undead human and vampire hunter. Later, he temporarily turns back into an ordinary human due to Mung-Nam dripping some of her vampire blood containing water from the purifying spring in episode 28 onto his mortal wound. He gains back his undead human powers after Ying-tin is killed off by the blinded vampire in episode 31. *Kay Tse as Lam Mung-Nam (藍夢南); Amelia, one of the first-generation vampires, but wants to live as a human. Lam Mung-Yiu's older sister. She has the ability to revive the dead for one minute. She recovers her memory back after been bitten by Ling Feng in episode 32 and goes back to the future after discovering the antibiotic medicine in episode 33. Eventually, she becomes human again and is together with Ying Wut-zeok in episode 33. Humans *Law Lan as Lam Wong Chi-hung (藍黃紫紅) (same as blue, yellow, purple, red), a retired doctor, Mung-Nam's friend and later grandmother. *Grace Chan as (YoYo)Lam Mung-Yiu (藍夢瑤) and Sheung-Kun Kam-Ling (上官金鈴) **Kam-Ling was a magician living during the Ming Dynasty and Ying's wife at the time. She committed suicide in fear of letting the unaging Ying see her grow old whilst he remained young. **Mung-Yiu is a university biological school student and later Kam-Tin Medical Factory's researching assistant. She is Mung-Nam's younger sister. Her parents were killed by vampires ten years ago. She is turned into a vampire by Ling Fung in episode 25. She is thrown into the future portal by Ling Fung in episode 33 while trying to save her sister. *Wong You-nam as Ho Nin (何年) (same as what year), a comic writer and also Kin's student; he is later Ying's student. He is later Mui's boyfriend. *Anjaylia Chan (陳嘉寶) as Ho Yuet (何月) (same as what month), Ho Nin's younger sister and university student, an archer. She is Kin's student, and later Ying's student. She is the only student who is better than her brother and C Kwan in martial arts, although she only learns martial arts as a hobby. C Kwan is later her love interest. Later in episode 29, she turns into a zombie after being bitten by an Ling Fung and she tries to kill Ying. She passes away in episode 32 and leaves all her last words with Lam Mung-Nam's "1-minute back alive" ability. *Lai Wai-ling as Ghost Yau Ling-mui (丘玲梅) (homophone to ghost whisper, 幽靈媒), a fortune teller in university and Ho Yuet's best friend. She is obsessed with the supernatural. She is later Nin's wife and they have a son called Ho Yat (何日) (same as what day). *Luk Wing (陸永) as "C Kwan (C君)" Kan Ting-si (簡霆斯) (homophone to choose first, 揀定先), a forensic scientist. He is also Kin's student, and later Ying's student. He has so much difficulty in choosing things that he often can't make decisions on his own. He later has a crush on Ho Yuet. *Chun Wong (秦煌) as Kam Kin (金堅) (same as as hard as gold), Nin, Yuet and C Kwan's master. He passes away in episode 9 while betting with Ying Wot-zeok to accept Ho Nin, Ho Yuet and C Kwan. Vampires *Joel Chan as Ling Fung (凌風); Sheldon, one of the first-generation vampires. He is given the instruction to assist Lam Mung-Nam in retrieving the antibiotic for the future virus. He is bitten by Lam Mung-Nam whilst travelling in the future portal and becomes a vampire. Killed by Ying Wut-zeok in episode 33. *Hubert Wu as Pong Kit (龐杰), son of Pong Ying-tin, has the vampire ability to stop time for a short period. He is a fan of Ho Nin's writing, and they become friends. He dies in episode 29. *Grace Chan as Mung-Yiu, Mung-Nam's younger sister, a human who is turned into a vampire by Ling Fung in episode 25 with her wish to stay with Ying. Undead-Humans *Eddie Kwan as Pong Ying-tin (龐應天), father of Pong Kit. He is killed by the blinded vampire in episode 31. Viewership ratings References External links *Official Website for Blue Veins Category:TVB dramas Category:2016 Hong Kong television series debuts Category:2016 Hong Kong television series endings Category:Vampires in television